The present invention relates to a fuel pump and, more particularly, to a fuel pump that pumps fuel from a fuel tank of a vehicle.
Currently, many business and house machinery require gasoline to run. For example, generators, lawn mowers, snow blowers, leaf blowers, weed whackers, chainsaws, and the like may use gasoline. However, if the gasoline is left in the motors for too long, the gasoline may go bad. In addition storing multiple gallons of gasoline in a garage is dangerous. An explosive fire could inadvertently erupt from several sources of ignition. Further, it is easy to forget about and thereby run out of gasoline. Transporting gasoline to a home or business may require one to go to a gas station and fill up multiple gas containers. However, this can be messy and may be dangerous. Further, in emergency situations, a gas station may not be easily accessible.
As can be seen, there is a need for an easier way to access fuel.